


and then there was you

by daelectrify



Category: Raven Cycle, Trc - Fandom, the raven cycle
Genre: Fluff, M/M, hand holding, just fucking fluff tbh, pynch - Freeform, thats all - Freeform, uh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-29
Updated: 2016-03-29
Packaged: 2018-05-29 21:52:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6395278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daelectrify/pseuds/daelectrify
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The first time that Adam tells Ronan he loves him, he is wholly, unequivocally happy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	and then there was you

**Author's Note:**

> just a small ficlet for a cute idea i had??

The first time that Adam tells Ronan he loves him, he is wholly, unequivocally happy. There’s no doubt, his voice doesn’t waver with unsurety. The words come out as strong and as true as he feels them. Part of him expects Ronan to laugh it off, to glare at him, to do _something_. But Ronan doesn’t react at all, not at first.

Normally, when they come to Cabeswater, the metaphysical usually becomes more of a truth than a suggestion. Weather changes, time stands still. Right now, Adam wishes more than anything that that were the case. They came here hoping to get away from the hot Henrietta sun, but it followed them. Which brings them to where they are now, lounging lazily under a dense willow tree to cool down, shoulder to shoulder. Ronan’s face is still expressionless and peaceful, eyes closed with his head resting against the bark.

There’s a trickle of sweat rolling down Adam’s temple from the heat as he quietly turns his attention to Ronan. There’s a chance Ronan didn’t even hear him. He could be asleep, or dreaming. Adam doesn’t want to interrupt him if he is dreaming, so he lets it go and bodily mirrors Ronan, head lolling back against the tree. The thought of repeating the words again when Ronan is conscious doesn’t bother him.

Not a lot does nowadays.

Adam closes his eyes and lets out a content breath through his nose. This is all he needs, Cabeswater and the knowledge that he’s not alone anymore. Not _truly_ alone, anyway. Before this thing with Ronan, he felt isolated, even among the others. Along with a sense of belonging, there’s also a great relief that comes when another soul knows your own so completely. He’s grateful for that.

A breeze blows and Adam fights a shiver when it cools the sweat on his skin. For a second, it feels like there’s a bug crawling on his hand and he considers shaking it off, but he doesn’t when he realizes that it’s Ronan tentatively twisting their fingers together instead. Adam keeps his eyes closed and gives a subtle squeeze, slowly smiling to himself.

“I love you too, Parrish,” utters Ronan lowly.

The graywaren’s voice isn’t nearly as steady as Adam’s was, but that’s okay, because Adam can still hear the sincerity in it. Reciprocation isn’t necessary, it never is, but it still makes Adam grin a little wider regardless.


End file.
